


to do

by loserbaby



Series: pj - october [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, its short oops, like really short, nothing really happens tbh, was not lovin this topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbaby/pseuds/loserbaby
Summary: day 6: to doMichelle’s favorite thing to do is sit in the old chair from the 60s in the public library and read a book thicker than her head.





	to do

**Author's Note:**

> this one is mad short because i ran out of juice like i get an idea and write it in the first two sentences and then idk what else to put lmao i have no skills

Michelle’s favorite thing to do is sit in the old chair from the 60s in the public library and read a book thicker than her head. She did this  _ at least  _ once a week, and ever since she and Peter got together he started coming along.

Peter’s favorite thing to do was hang around Michelle. Well, he also  _ really _ liked being Spider-Man at night and on weekends, but it came as a close second because sometimes he got physically hurt and he would much rather have a bruised ego after hanging around Michelle. Which is why,  _ at least _ once a week, he found himself pulling up a chair across from MJ at the public library, munching on a snack he got from the vending machine and watching her read.

“Peter this is getting kinda creepy,” she says one Thursday afternoon. “I can hear you crunch every time I turn a page. Could you at least pretend to do homework?”

“Sorry,” he says with his mouth half full. “I just love watching you read. You make more facial expressions when you read a book than you do talking throughout the whole day.”

“Thanks for the tip, I’ll remember to not emote during reading.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I know what you meant Pete, chill out. I’ve got about 20 pages left, afterwards can we get some sandwiches from Mr. Delmar’s and then you swing me home?”

“Sure no prob. Wanna stop and say hey to May first.”

“Uh of course. I love her more than I love you.” Michelle says and immediately flushes.

“Yeah, sure-wait what?”


End file.
